


Blooming of Magnolia (repostado)

by SantanaRohana



Category: Mulan - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantanaRohana/pseuds/SantanaRohana
Summary: O que teria acontecido se Shan Yu tivesse tomado um pequeno desvio? Se seu caminho tivesse se cruzado com o de Mulan antes de partir para atacar o imperador? Talvez algumas coisas tivessem mudado, talvez nenhuma, talvez apenas o suficiente. Uma pedra é lançada em um lago. As carpas nadam para longe, assustadas, e a ondulação inicial se espalha e cresce até abranger todo o lago. Como uma explosão no pico de uma montanha levando a uma avalanche capaz de derrubar um exército, uma única faísca em um depósito de pólvora. Um momento insignificante, em toda a imensidão do mundo, mas mais do que capaz de abalar suas estruturas e desfazer a trama tecida para o futuro.





	Blooming of Magnolia (repostado)

**Author's Note:**

> Elenco:  
Fa¹ Mulan² (花 木蘭)  
¹: “flor”  
²: “florescimento da magnólia”  
Obs.: A magnólia é a planta símbolo da perseverança e da nobreza.
> 
> Fa Ping¹  
¹: "Pacífico". Também serve para menino.
> 
> Fa Zhuang¹  
¹: “forte”
> 
> Fa Zhou¹ (花 弧)  
¹: "Ajuda, assistência".
> 
> Fa Li¹ (花 李)  
¹: Fortaleza; Formosa
> 
> Fa Táo¹ (花 桃) - Avó Fa  
¹: pêssego; símbolo da longa vida 
> 
> Shan¹ Yu²  
¹: coral  
²: jade; honra; feliz; chuva

**Coragem**

_substantivo feminino_

  1. moral forte perante o perigo, os riscos; bravura, intrepidez.
  2. firmeza de espírito para enfrentar situação emocional ou moralmente difícil.
  3. qualidade de quem tem grandeza de alma, nobreza de caráter, hombridade.
  4. determinação no desempenho de uma atividade necessária; zelo, perseverança, tenacidade.

Origem

⊙ ETIM fr. _courage_ 'id.'

Ela não se sentia mais corajosa...

Era uma vez, ela fez ser destemida, brava e audaciosa, alguém com a firmeza de espirito necessária para enfrentar qualquer inimigo, superar qualquer desafio, prevalecer diante da adversidade.

Corajosa o suficiente para se apresentar como o único filho da família Fa, se apenas para impedir seu pai de ir para a guerra e morrer.

Mulan conhecia coragem, em um ponto, a palavra praticamente a definiu e podia muito bem ser um sinônimo para ela. Apenas não durou, pois a vida era uma constante aprendizagem e enquanto até ali a ensinara coragem, inevitavelmente as futuras lições ensinariam outras coisas para complementar sua educação.

**Covardia**

_substantivo feminino_

  1. comportamento que denota ausência de coragem; atitude, gesto que se caracteriza pelo temor, pelo acanhamento, pela falta de ousadia.
  2. violência contra o mais fraco.

Origem

⊙ ETIM _co(v/b)arde_ \+ _-ia_

**Ela conhecia coragem...**

**Shan Yu a ensinou coverdia...**

**Medo**

_substantivo masculino_

  1. PSICOLOGIA

estado afetivo suscitado pela consciência do perigo ou que, ao contrário, suscita essa consciência.

  1. temor, ansiedade irracional ou fundamentada; receio.
  2. apreensão em relação a (algo desagradável).

Origem

⊙ ETIM lat. _mĕtus,us_ 'id.'

Medo era o que alimentava sua determinação, motivava seu galope acelerado em direção a capital, o que a fazia se mover, quando tudo o que queria fazer era se enrolar em uma bola e chorar como nunca antes.

Coragem estava longe, muito, muito longe, usurpada por covardia, ladeada por medo e terror. Pavor era seu novo companheiro de viagem, invisível, mas presente a cada martelar de seu coração rasgado e frenético.

Tum, tum, tum, tum, tum, tum, tum, tum, tum, tum...

Seu coração batia, saltando e saltando e saltando contra a gaiola de ossos que era seu externo, parecendo gritar “corre, corre, corre...”, tão alto quanto um chifre de guerra em seus ouvidos, mais alto ainda que a pressa do sangue em suas orelhas.

Ela queria fugir. Agarrar as rédeas de Khan e girá-los na direção aposta a que estavam seguindo. Disparar para a fazendo, para a segurança, para sua família...

Se ao menos ela não tivesse que soar o alerta, avisar aos outros sobre a sobrevivência continuada de Shan Yu e seus soldados, informa-los sobre o avanço dos mongóis.

**Shan Yu não podia vencer...**

**Ele conseguiria apenas sobre seu cadáver frio e não respondente...**

**Autopreservação**

_substantivo feminino_

  1. proteção contra a destruição ou lesão de si mesmo; tendência natural ou instintiva para agir em função de preservar a própria existência.

Origem

⊙ ETIM _aut(o)-_ \+ _preservação_

(_Ela nunca estaria a salvo se ele vencesse e a morte era preferível que o medo constate motivado por sua mera existência, pelo conhecimento de que ele poderia vir por ela a qualquer momento, bastava lhe apetecer. Isso não seria viver, não em um cenário como esse_).

Ela saiu de casa, corajosa, com a intenção de honrar sua família, e agora, ela, covarde, corria para a capital não por que era o certo a se fazer, mas por que era o único curso de ação que a permitiria proteger-se, que lhe daria esperança de viver em um mundo sem temer olhar por sobre o ombro e ver Shan Yu ali, esperando para destruí-la uma vez mais.

Não é sobre honra ou coragem, não mais, mas é o que alegará ser caso alguém a questione, o que duvida que acontecerá, não agora que é sabido ser uma mulher. Ela terá sorte se alguém ouvi-la sobre a sobrevivência de Shan Yu.

Cavalgar envia raios de dor por todo seu corpo. Por sua intimidade, pelo corte em seu lado, pelas mordidas raivosas espalhadas por seus seios, pelos os hematomas em seus quadris. Dói, dói e dói, ela range os dentes e cutuca Khan com os calcanhares, mais rápido, mais rápido, antes que perda a coragem.

_"Coragem_

_Não se atreva a falhar agora_

_Eu preciso que você afaste minhas dúvidas_

_Estou encarando algo novo_

_Você é tudo que eu tenho para me apoiar_

_Então, coragem_

_Não se atreva a falhar agora"_

Ah, ainda há algo então? Algo conhecido como coragem dentro dela? Que admirável. Admiravelmente patético, isso é. Esperança deveria ser a última a morrer, não coragem.

Cri-keen é um pequeno nódulo sob sua gola e contra seu pescoço, tremendo junto a sua pulsação. Mushu está em seu ombro, seu poleiro favorito, e ele não consegui olhar para ela, não conseguiu desde a fuga que conseguira arquitetar para ela com a ajuda de Cri-keen e Khan, mas está bem, ela também não tem olhado para nenhum deles, não desde que a viram em seu mais baixo, despida e batida, o interior das coxas molhadas devido a atividades que não se permitia contemplar.

No final, ela salva o dia. Novamente. Despede-se com reverências. Encolhe-se quando seus amigos fazem como que para abraça-la. Ela não suporta ser tocada. A espada de Shan Yu parece pesar uma tonelada em sua mão, o colar do imperador em seu pescoço sentindo-se como um laço de forca, sufocando seu ar.

Ela é incapaz de trocar mais do que um distante adeus e rígida reverência com Chang antes de se içar nas costas de Khan e começar sua jornada de volta para casa.

(_Ele a deixou lá, no frio e na neve, onde está a honra nisso?_)

**Honra**

_substantivo feminino_

  1. princípio que leva alguém a ter uma conduta proba, virtuosa, corajosa, e que lhe permite gozar de bom conceito junto à sociedade.
  2. consideração devida a uma pessoa que se distingue por seus dotes intelectuais, artísticos, morais; privilégio.
  3. dignidade conferida pela observância de certos princípios socialmente estipulados.
  4. virtuosidade, castidade sexual da mulher.
  5. grandeza, esplendor, glória.
  6. atitude de consideração, sentimento ou marca de deferência.
  7. marca de distinção; homenagem.
  8. função ou lugar de destaque numa escala hierárquica.
  9. manifestações que denotam respeito, consideração por alguém que se distinguiu por sua conduta.
  10. título ou cargo honorífico.

Origem

⊙ ETIM regr. de _honrar_

**Ela honrou sua família...**

**Mas no processo foi desonrada...**

**Valeu a pena?**

Ela prostra-se aos pés do pai, oferecendo a espada e o colar para sua inspeção. Ela o honrou, honrou seus antepassados, sua família? Trouxe orgulho a eles? Honra prova como cinzas em sua boca, e quando o pai a abraça ela não tem em si para sentir qualquer coisa, nem chorar. Suas lágrimas secaram em um deserto de neve e gelo que invadiu seu corpo e congelou sua alma.

O desastre com a casamenteira foi a menos de meio ano? Parecia toda uma vida atrás agora e o que ela não daria, para voltar aquele tempo, quando pensou que era o pior que podia ter-lhe acontecido?

**Dissociação**

_substantivo feminino_

  1. ação ou efeito de dissociar(-se); separação, decomposição, desagregação.
  2. FISIOQUÍMICA

separação de uma molécula em dois ou mais fragmentos (átomos, íons, radicais) por reação com uma ou mais moléculas ou por absorção de radiações eletromagnéticas.

  1. PSIQUIATRIA

processo ao longo do qual os conjuntos coerentes de pensamentos, ações e comportamentos se desintegram em seus elementos e estes fogem ao controle do indivíduo; desagregação.

Origem

⊙ ETIM lat. _dissociatĭo,ōnis_ 'separação, repugnância, antipatia (entre as coisas)'

O jantar com Chang é um caso rígido e tenso, em que ela pouco faz para contribuir com a conversa, enquanto belisca distraidamente a comida que a mãe se esforçara tanto para preparar, com todos os seus favoritos. Quando acaba ela é mais do que um pouco aliviada por poder se retirar para a solidão e isolamento de seu quarto, que não mudara nada desde que o deixara, todos aqueles meses atrás. Em oposição, ela poderia muito bem ser uma outra pessoa considerando o quanto mudara.

Chang tenta vir em torno mais algumas vezes, mas seu distanciamento o desencoraja de tentar perseguir qualquer coisa com ela, e logo ele para de aparecer.

Mais uma vez abandonada e não surpresa ,no mínimo...

(_Ela está tão, tão aliviada por isso. Ela não consegui olhar para ele sem sentir um grito crescendo em sua garganta, a sufocando com todas as verdades que quer jogar em sua cara.)_

_ (Ele a deixou, no frio e na neve, para ser encontrada por Shan Yu e seus homens..._)

A doença que crava suas unhas cruel e profundamente nela após as visitas de Chang terminarem é irritante, mas algo que aprende a mover-se ao redor, evitando determinados cheiros que causam náuseas, tirando cochilos ao longo do dia, para combater a fadiga, mantendo frutas por perto, para sempre que sentir fome repentinamente.

Ela move-se ao redor e ao redor sempre, mesmo quando seu meio se arredonda e a verdade de sua doença não pode mais ser ignorada por sua família.

Como é da natureza de todas as coisas, em um ponto tudo acaba, e sua capacidade de mover-se ao redor de sua condição não é uma exceção. Quando essa capacidade acaba, quando não pode mais ir ao redor, sua condição a atravessa na forma de dor e dor que continua e continua por horas de gritos, lágrimas e sangue.

Avó entre suas coxas, incitando e encorajando, “apenas um pouco mais”, “empurre”, “você está fazendo bem”. Mãe ao seu lado, segurando sua mão e limpando sua testa suada com um trapo molhado, lágrimas não derramadas em seus olhos, e sussurros de “oh, Mulan, minha pobre Mulan”, “sinto muito, sinto muito”, “por que você?”. Pai no corredor, atrás das portas fechadas, provavelmente culpando-se como tem feito desde que sua condição se fez conhecida.

Então há um choro, que não pertence a nenhum dos membros conhecidos da família, agudo e perfurante, rasgando pelo quarto como um chicote, e avó está depositando sobre seu peito algo minúsculo e sangrento, com punhos e pés insignificantes, e olhos desfocados.

“É um menino”, diz avó

**Forte**

_adjetivo de dois gêneros_

  1. que tem grande força física e/ou orgânica; cujos músculos são bem desenvolvidos; robusto, vigoroso.
  2. de constituição robusta.
  3. corajoso, valente, enérgico.
  4. capaz de lidar com ou ultrapassar situações difíceis.
  5. não influenciável; que sabe o que quer, que sabe se impor.
  6. que tem poder de ação; poderoso.
  7. que se manifesta com intensidade.
  8. que provoca determinada emoção ou sentimento em alto grau.
  9. que produz viva impressão nos sentidos.
  10. que produz efeitos contundentes; que atua decisivamente.
  11. que demonstra grande afeto, solidariedade etc.; caloroso.
  12. que se caracteriza pela aspereza, pela agressão; violento.
  13. que tem bons conhecimentos em determinado campo do saber ou da vida prática; versado, entendido.
  14. feito de material resistente, que não se quebra ou deteriora facilmente; sólido, rijo.

Origem

⊙ ETIM lat. _fortis,e_ 'forte (física e moralmente), resistente, sólido; bem-feito; corajoso, bravo'

“Fa Zhuang”, diz Mulan, em tom final, olhos focados no bebê agarrado em seu mamilo, um dos dedos presos em um punho minúsculo.

“_A flor que desabrocha na adversidade é a mais rara e mais bela de todas_”

Aquela conversa, passada todos aqueles meses atrás, à sombra da magnólia desabrochando no jardim, vem a Fa Zhou enquanto olha, agora, para a única filha com a qual seu casamento fora abençoado. Naquele momento aquelas palavras soaram mais verdadeiras do que nunca.

Mulan não estava pintada, nem vestida em sedas, seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados e o rosto rubro de esforço, sua roupa colando-se a sua pele suada, mas o modo que sorria, pela primeira vez desde a chegada da convocação do imperador para a guerra, iluminava-a como nada fez antes, mesmo que o sorriso fosse pequeno, por que seus olhos tinham luz, tão diferente do que acontecia desde que voltara para casa, carregando a espada de Shan Yu e o colar do imperador, assombrada com fantasmas que apenas ela sabia.

Podia-se ser condenado, entregar-se a atividades que pudessem resultar em filhos fora do casamento, mas também era proibido às mulheres servirem no exercito, e quando o último revelou-se a salvação de toda a china, o primeiro fora a salvação de sua filha.

**Orgulho**

_substantivo masculino_

  1. sentimento de prazer, de grande satisfação com o próprio valor, com a própria honra.
  2. PEJORATIVO•PEJORATIVAMENTE

sentimento egoísta, admiração pelo próprio mérito, excesso de amor-próprio; arrogância, soberba.

  * atitude prepotente ou de desprezo com relação aos outros; vaidade, insolência.
  1. aquilo ou aquele de que(m) se tem orgulho.

Origem

⊙ ETIM esp. _orgullo_, e este do cat. _orgull_ 'id.', der. do frânc. * _ūrgūli_ 'excelência'

Zhuang devolveu vida a Mulan, e Zhou nunca o julgaria por sua descendência, desconhecida como podia ser, não quando devia ao neto o retorno de sua filha. Não, Zhuang, como sua mãe, seria um crédito a sua família, e orgulhosamente o aceitaria ali, como um Fa.

**Desabrochar**

_verbo_

  1. _transitivo direto_

abrir, desapertar (o que um broche ou fecho prendia).

  1. _transitivo direto e intransitivo e pronominal_

abrir(-se), transformar(-se) [o botão] em flor.

Quando uma lição é aprendida, outra se inicia, e agora que Fa Mulan desabrochara, há toda uma nova jornada a sua frente, apenas esperando ser cruzada...

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é só uma ideia com a qual estive brincando e finalmente decidi postar. Espero que seja ao gosto de alguém. Digam-me o que acharam?


End file.
